


Windowsill Scene Extension (5x11)

by SasseSNACK95



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: 511 Sex scene Extension, All the Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Outlander TV Show, Smut, Smutty McSmut Smut, Windowsill Scene Extension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasseSNACK95/pseuds/SasseSNACK95
Summary: This one-shot was written to have a little bit more insight to Claire's mind leading up to the windowsill scene in 5x11. As much as I was satisfied with what the show gave us, this is my take on how that scene could've turned out if a little bit more was shown onscreen.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 48
Kudos: 161





	Windowsill Scene Extension (5x11)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written! I've never written smut before either so any and all comments and suggestions on my writing are very much welcome! :)
> 
> *Clairol - hair color that Claire uses before her return to the stones in season 3
> 
> HUGE thank you to my betas: Jocelyn, Susan, and Phoebe <3 Thank you for going over my work and making all the appropriate edits as well as encouraging me to keep writing :)

I couldn't sleep. It was incredibly humid, and the air was thick with the moisture of impending rain. I could feel the sweat dampen the muslin cloth of my shift and soak the bed sheets all the way through. A salty bead of my own perspiration began to trickle from my forehead until it reached down to my eyes, making them water a little bit. I closed them for a few moments and tried desperately to think of anything that felt remotely like ice.

_Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ. I wish they had bloody invented air conditioners and electric fans in this century._

The feeling of stifling heat wouldn't leave me, and I began to think about how my body was playing more of a part in that sensation, rather than the humidity. After all, I was well past my prime. My hair which was once a lovely shade of chestnut and auburn streaks, had begun to turn gray all the way through.

_“Mo nighean donn. My brown-haired lass.”_

_“Rather a dull color, brown, I always thought”._

_“No, not dull at all. It's like the water in a burn. The way it ruffles down the rocks. Dark in the wavy spots with wee bits of auburn when the sun touches it. “_

As my mind recalled that moment from our wedding night, I rolled slightly to my right so I could look at Jamie’s sleeping face. _He still smiles in his sleep, much like Bree _, I thought to myself.__

_I don't think I'm worthy of that name anymore. My hair is barely brown, and with the lack of Clairol in this time, I don't think it's ever going back to that state._

I thought about the twenty years that our bodies went through without each other. How I would wake in the middle of the night, grasped by ripples of pleasure that felt so strong I would clutch the linen sheets to anchor myself. Then, as reality settled, I would turn to my side and find another man in my bed. No flaming curls, or piercing blue eyes. Just Frank.

Jamie was still asleep but I looked at him and pretended he could hear my thoughts. _I wanted you earlier. I had reached for the tiny vial of French perfume and gingerly dabbed just the right amount on my wrists, my chest, and my neck—a way for me to subtly invite you in. But when I glanced to our bed, I found you fast asleep, with the book splayed across your chest. I smiled at you and thought to myself, “I guess we really were getting old.”_

A sudden flash of heat coursed through my body and interrupted my thoughts. I was so busy reminiscing about the past that I had forgotten about the heat wave I was enveloped in earlier. I let out a deep sigh and got out of bed.

_Well, we don't bloody have air conditioning but I suppose opening the windows will have to do._

I let the cool breeze pass through me, chilling the beads of sweat that had formed on my neck, my face, and my breasts. The humidity from earlier had somewhat dissipated as the air got cooler to make way for the coming rain. The chill was a welcome sensation on my skin, goose flesh forming as the wind caressed me in its embrace.

"Claire?"

Jamie rolled out of bed and walked over to me. He wrapped me in a solid embrace and breathed in the scent of my skin, kissing my neck gently as he did so.

"Yer skin's salty. You've been crying, lass?"

_“_ No.” I sigh. “It's just so hot. I've been sweating.” I put a hand to my neck and briefly glance away, slightly embarrassed at my admission of age.

“I must smell like the White Sow.”

Jamie puts his lips on mine and starts a trail of kisses up my arm, beginning at my hand. He breathes in my scent and marks each breath with a soft kiss.

"Onions." _kiss. _" Garlic." _kiss.___

"Mmm." _kiss._

"Something hot," he says as he kisses me tenderly on the lips. "Peppercorns, aye."

He goes back to the beginning and nibbles kisses on my hand then my arm again.

"Cloves. Something woody."

_I could think of something woody, I think to myself._

"Toadstools", he says mockingly. I give him a little smack on his taut arse, and he jumps a bit in surprise, as he continues to wrap his arms around me.

"It's not fair, You know exactly what we had for dinner."

"Vinegar? Dill. Pickling cucumbers again. Good, I like those." He kisses me again.

"Eau de femme. Ma petite fleur." Jamie growling sweet nothings in French began to tingle my senses, particularly in the region down South.

_My turn. I breathe in the musky, familiar scent of gunpowder, as he begins lavishing my neck and chest with burning kisses from his lips._

"Now let me see. Mmm... Gunpowder."

"Mmm-hmm." _I'm getting breathless now._

"Hay. And uh..." Jamie begins swaying me gently.

_"_ The faintest whiff of manure." I tease.

"Mmm-phm," he laughs, and I laugh along with him.

"It's very manly."

Suddenly, Jamie's face distorts in an expression of sadness and remorse.

"Your special perfume. Ye wanted me, and I fell asleep without touchin' ye. I'm sorry Sassenach." kiss.

"It's alright. You were tired." I lean in and relish in the salty-sweet taste of his mouth, his tongue searching for my own flavor as we kiss and melt together.

"Ye could've raised me from the dead for this," Jamie lifts me up, and I grip his back tight. He sets me down on the windowsill.

"What on earth are you doing..." I say breathlessly, still reeling from our kiss.

"Parfum d' amour," he says as his head makes his way down my shift. Then, he lifts my hem up, exposing my bare legs. He begins caressing me from the leg up, his calloused hand raising gooseflesh on my skin as it roams higher up on my thigh.

"Trust me, mo ghraidh." Jamie starts a trail of kisses on the inner part of my thigh, as he grips my side for support. I lean back and let him anchor me down, my hands grasped tight on the wooden sill.

Then, he lifts my shift up again, and I see his curls disappear under the cloth. I feel his breath blowing ever so lightly on my nether region, cooling me down but adding fuel to the fire in my belly.

He repeatedly blows air like a whisper, going from my mound down to my sensitive nub, his breath tickling my skin as the sensation coerces a breathless moan from my throat.

"I ken yer feelin' a wee bit hot. So let me cool you down..."

The mingling of the light feather touch of the air and the warmth of his breath urges me to move my hips closer to his mouth. It felt like the wind had its fingers in my core but it wouldn’t quite let me grasp it.

I could feel myself getting wetter, the arousal dripping out of my sensitive folds as Jamie continued to tease me. I was so turned on and he had barely touched me.

“Jamie...I want you...please…”

“Not yet, mo nighean donn. I want to finish what I started.”

I can’t take this. I can feel my nub aching for some sort of physical contact with his fingers or his tongue. I grind against his breath, desperate for friction to quell my desire.

“Yer verra wet, Sassenach. I’m no’ even halfway…”

Suddenly, I feel his lips brushing ever so lightly on the outermost part of my sex, the physical contact shooting sparks of electricity into my nerve endings. I gasp as his stubble grazes my flesh as he continues to worship my sacred place with tender kisses. Without warning, he begins to taste me, groaning in satisfaction as I whimper from sheer pleasure. His tongue dips in and out of me, not quite teasing but never fully satisfying me either.

“I’ll never tire of hearing yer wee noises, Sassenach. And I ken I shall always crave for the way ye taste.”

Jamie continues his task, alternating between circling his tongue and sucking on the sensitive bundle of nerves that lay there. I grunt when he slips a finger inside me as he laps up my dew with his skillful tongue. The sensation of being filled ever so lightly sends my senses into overdrive, and I manage to let out an iteration of his name in four syllables.

“Jamie...please...I can’t bear this…”

“Aye, ye can, mo ghraidh. I mean to hear ye groan like that again. And to moan and sob, even though you dinna wish to, for ye canna help it. I mean to make ye sigh as though yer heart would break, and scream with the wanting, and at last to cry out in my arms, and I shall know that I’ve served ye well.”

Jamie slips another finger inside me and continues his assault on my senses. He laps his tongue on my swollen sex, faster and faster, keeping in time with the rhythm of his fingers, ducking in and out of me as my breath gets raspier with each plunge. I can feel the white hot pleasure building from my womb, spreading the fire until it reaches my brain and I can see stars. He starts rubbing my tender bud with his thumb as his fingers continue to thrust into me, while his tongue savors the sweet, earthy flavor of my heat. I’m getting dangerously close to falling over, but I tighten my grip on the sill as I let the waves of pleasure drown me in sweet ecstasy.

“Jamieeee...I can’t...I…”

Hell-bent on making me reach my peak, Jamie sucks on my most sensitive place, and it’s enough to send me reeling and moaning into the next dimension. I cry out his name as the final descent of pleasure onslaughts my senses and leaves me shaking and gripping onto the windowsill for dear life.

Still trembling from my climax, Jamie picks me up and carries me, my legs locked around his hips. He plants his lips on mine and swirls his tongue in my mouth, our kiss flavored with the taste of my own arousal. He leads us to the bed and gently lays me down at the base, my back flat against the cotton green duvet and my legs splayed open for a full view of his work. Jamie’s stare grips me, his eyes wide and black with desire. I sit up and take my shift off, feeling the soft muslin cloth rub against my sensitive nipples as I do so.

“Christ, Sassenach. Yer the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Even if my hair is graying and I look and feel more like an old lady?”

“I’ve never wanted ye more.”

I can see his bulge from the thin black fabric of his breeks, and I know he’s more than ready for me to return the favor. He sheds his clothing, and his arousal springs out, hard and ready to be worshipped. I gently kiss the tip, while gliding my right hand up and down his shaft and the other massages his balls. I draw a deep groan from Jamie and take him in my mouth, continuing to move up and down, and keeping both hands in sync with my movements. He pushes his hand on my head to take him in deeper, and he cries out in Gaelic.

“Ifrinn! I dinna think I’ll last if ye continue, lass. I need to take ye, now!” he growls.

Jamie lays me back down on the bed and kisses me with such passion, it’s enough to light the wicks of a thousand candles. He guides himself into my center with a single, powerful thrust. I gasp at the sensation of finally being filled completely, never tiring at the feeling of my core stretching to take his entirety. He pauses momentarily to take in the feel of my slick heat wrapped around his solid length. He gently cups my face, his ocean blue eyes boring holes into the whisky-tinted windows of my soul. Then, he begins to drive into me, pushing my center over and over, my hands gripping the uneven flesh of his scarred back as I moan and sob, completely helpless under his power.

“Jamie...It feels so good...I...love...you…”

He continues to ram into me, with each plunge sending me closer and closer to the brink of satisfaction. Then, he suddenly pauses, pulling himself out and withholding my much-needed climax.

I’m desperate for him to fill me again so I squirm and grind myself against his length, which sits just outside my entrance. He smirks devilishly, knowing that only he can satiate my desire.

He plants a trail of kisses from my neck, down to my clavicle, finally settling his mouth on the tender bud of my left breast. He sucks on it hard, and fondles my right breast with his left hand. My nipples begin to ache from the combined pleasure of being suckled and fondled at the same time, while I continue to grind against Jamie’s perfect sex.

Jamie takes my right hand and places it on the hard nipple of my right breast, where his hand once was. He takes my fingers and motions for me to fondle my own breast as he releases his mouth from the left. I replace his mouth with my left hand and continue where he leaves off. With the pleasure building in me again, he teases me with the tip of his member, my sensitive folds dripping with the nectar of our love-making. My moans build into a series of crescendos that would put opera singers to shame.

“Sassenach. I want ye to see what yer doin tae me. See how yer wee noises make me hard and ready for you and only you.”

I glance down to where our bodies meet and see his length, pulsating and straining from all the teasing, just as he enters me again and I cry out his name. He fills me over and over, my walls clenching around him as I rub my nipples with increasing speed. I can feel myself edging closer to satisfaction, and I bring my right hand down to rub my swollen sex, matching the furious pace of Jamie’s assault.

“Jamie...I’m nearly there…” I can barely form a sentence as the waves of pleasure override every sense of my faculties.

“Ah dhia! I’m coming, Claire! I cannae hold it in any longer!”

“Gah!” He drives home in two powerful thrusts, spilling his seed into me as my walls clench tightly around his release.

Jamie pulls out and collapses beside me, his hand on my arm as his thumb traces lazy patterns on my skin.

He gazes at me lovingly, with the same intense blue eyes that once stared back at me as I examined his shoulder for a bullet wound long ago. I study his features intently and notice the tiny crow’s feet at either side of his eyes. His red curls which were once the burning shade of fire coals, have started fading to a strawberry blonde at the roots, a clear sign of Father Time bestowing his gifts since we had first laid eyes on each other.

“Jamie?”

“Sassenach?”

“Will you still love me when I’m older and grayer, and have more hot flashes than the Sahara desert?”

“I love ye, mo nighean donn. Time may pass and weather our bodies with age, but ye will always be beautiful to me.”

He kisses me affectionately, his kiss working as an elixir to bring us back to our youth, erasing all traces of the marks left by years past. Time may be a thief, working to take the hours and minutes we have on this earth, robbing us of the precious moments that could have been. But I sigh in contentment knowing that we have the one thing that time cannot swindle: our love.


End file.
